


Care for you

by Voldemort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles winds his arms around his waist and rests the palm of his hands on his shoulder blades, cheek pressed against his worn shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one fanart and somehow this came to mind.

Stiles barges through the door, his scent emanating distress strong enough to make Derek loosen his hold on his book. Stiles is out of breath, chest heaving with the effort to bring oxygen into his lungs. Thin sheen of moisture litters his forehead and Derek can smell the scent of earth clinging to his clothes and his hands. Stiles must've walked and at some point fell on the way here. Derek is even more concerned by this, the distance between their house isn't close, something is bothering Stiles enough for him to trek to his house without his jeep.

“Stiles?”

Stiles collapses against the door with a thud, his body sagging heavily and it seems like the door is the only thing keeping him upright. He suddenly goes still when Derek calls his name, and sags even more. His head is practically drilling a hole for itself with how low he's curving it towards his chest. His words comes out muffled but Derek being Derek, hears it perfectly as if he is speaking it into his ear.

“Why would he do that?”

“Stiles?”

“Why won't he listen to me? Doesn't he know the reason why I do this?” he finally lifts his head and Derek feels something clench uncomfortably in his gut. Stiles looks, he looks -there's no other word for it- broken. But Derek knows he is not, not really, broken that is. He can still sense the fight in him, cause he knows what broken is, felt it when he lost his family, felt it when he lost his real home and felt it every time he turns around to call his parents, his siblings, his family only to find no one there. He is perfectly aware what broken is, and Stiles is not it, never be it if Derek has anything to do with it.

Derek places his book on the night stand, scoots back against the head board and gazing directly into Stiles eyes, opens his arms in silent invitation. Stiles doesn't waste any time, he basically dives into his arms after shucking off his shoes, fitting his body on top of Derek like he belongs there. Stiles winds his arms around his waist and rests the palm of his hands on his shoulder blades, cheek pressed against his worn shirt.

Derek, in turn wrap his arms around him, squeezing firmly when he hears the badly disguised sobs press against his ribs. “What is it Stiles?” his voice is gentle, he lets his hand rubs soothingly up and down his back when Stiles refuses to answer but tighten his hold instead, “Come on, what's wrong?”

Few minutes goes by before Stiles relaxes and answers, “I had a fight with my dad. I don't know, I just, I just kinda lost it you know. I try my hardest to make him eat healthy, put so much effort into making food that''s actually good for him. There's only two of us left and I'm really trying my hardest to keep that as long as I can. I can't lose him Derek,” he lifts his head to look at him, his eyes pooling with tears, fear and a hint of desperation, “I just can't,” he takes a stuttered breath, “It's all pointless anyway, found his candy stash and greasy wrappers in his car, turns out he's been eating all these shits behind my back. That's why we're fighting, I just can't hold it in, all those hours spent researching and cooking. Did you know I know shit about cooking? I had more burns learning those recipes than I ever had in my life, but I sucked it all in cause I know this is important, I know how fucking important this is.”

“To have all that ignored and to add more, basically shoved back into my face makes me so mad, makes me so so angry, makes me...,” he clenches his eyes, and the tears he has valiantly fight from falling finally falls down his cheeks, “Hurt so bad. Is it really wrong for me to care? Am I really that bad?" Stiles gasps, "Maybe I really am. Maybe that's why this isn't working out. Oh my god, I blamed him, I blamed him for my failure. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have blamed him. It's my fault, I did this, I did this.”

Stiles' starting to freakout, his body shaking and Derek can almost taste his intention to flee so he grabs at the back of his neck and pinned him to his chest with his arm around his back. “Stiles. Stiles! Listen, listen to me,” he grabs at his face, forcing Stiles to look at him as he says. “It's not your fault, you hear me? It's not your fault, there's nothing wrong with caring, especially if it's done by you. Sometimes things just don't work out but on this one thing, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I may not know your dad the longest Stiles, but I know he's a good man. I know he's a good man because he raised _you_."

Derek doesn't know when he goes from grabbing his face to softly rubbing circles on his cheek. He feels the exact moment his words penetrates his mind though, it's when Stiles' stop struggling and lays limp against him, it's when his eyes lose its crazed look and starts to soften, it's when his red swollen lips pulls up into a small shaky smile. “Talk to him, work this out and I'm sure everything will be alright.”

They spend seconds, minutes, hours staring each other until in a move that totally catches him off guard, Stiles leaps up and presses his lips chastely against his, letting his nose nuzzle Derek's once they 've parted. “Thank you,” he goes back to his previous position and this time, letting out a content sigh as he squeezes his Derek. Derek wraps his arms around him and gave him a squeeze of his own. He closes his eyes and let the ability to feel again lull him into a slumber.


End file.
